Wishful thinking
by Lipush
Summary: "Oh, I've been thinking about what you said last week, you know, the stilettos ruining my back, and how am I supposed to nail down suspects with those things, anyway?"


**A/N-**** This idea came up after a long night of heavy drinking, I blame it on the Booze. I know it's stupid an awful, but for some strange reason, I just decided to go with it.**

**Don't own Castle. If I did, Pie would have rightfully deserved a long, fruitarious painful death.**

**Some ideas to what we're probably never going to see on Castle.**

* * *

**Wishful Thinking**

Taking in the deep aroma of paper, doughnuts and fresh Monday morning, Castle makes his way towards Beckett's desk, finding her concentrated on today's paperwork.

"Good morning, Detective" he cheers gleefully as he settles the fresh cup of coffee on her desk.

Her eyes leave the files as she smiles up at him, "Good morning, Castle," her glance washes over him, and Castle can immediately figure that something's up.

Something big.

"Everything…ok?" he asks slowly.

"Wonderful!" she peeps, her grin practically splits her face in two.

He sits down, then shrugs, pulling out his cell-phone and begins clicking it urgently.

Then he hears it.

Flip. Flip flip. Flip flip flip.

Eyes narrowing, he wonders where the strange noise is coming from, leaving the cellphone to wonder around his chair, blinking quizzically.

Nothing.

Flip. Flip flip.

Spinning in his chair, his gaze falls on Ryan and Esposito, both sending cynical glares at their direction.

"Hey, Beckett," he starts slowly, "What's up with these two?"

Her gaze is back in the folder, something like "Beats me" escapes her lips.

Flip. Flip flip.

Espo's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Uhhh," Castle mutters, "Everything ok, guys?" he calls, a careful smile on his face.

Eye twitching. Ryan's lip arching in an almost sneer.

Yes, something is definitely up.

Flip.

Flip flip.

His eyes search their surrounding, when finally he spots the annoying sound's source. "Kate," he squeaks incredulously, "Are those…?" no, no, it can't be! It'll be a cold day in hell when…

Her eyes are back at him, the ominous glint in them reappearing, and Castle gulps loudly. No, there is just no way! But unless he'd gone crazy…His glance is fixed on her feet, her very exposed feet, cute toes toying with one another, "Are you wearing _Flip-flops_?!" his eyes widen so drastically they might just pop out of their sockets.

The look she gives him just might be awfully cute, if it wasn't so completely terrifying, "Oh, yes!" She cheers, "Aren't they just AWESOME?" she dares him, practically _dares_ him to argue.

"They're… pink." He states the obvious.

"Aha!" she practically beams at him.

"You're walking around the precinct with _pink_ Flip-flops," he comments stupidly.

"Yes!"

"Why?" but does he really want to know?

"Oh, I've been thinking about what you said last week, you know, the stilettos' ruining my back, and how am I supposed to nail down suspects with those things, anyway?"

"But, but…Those are Flip-flops!" he argues.

"Yes!" she parrots.

"And they're _pink_!" So terribly, undeniably_ pink_!

"Yup."

"And on top of that," Esposito's voice comments from behind them, the Latin detective's tone nauseated, "They're cartoon-themed!" he sounds like he's about to be sick.

Cartoon-themed?

This is a joke, right?

But as he turns to look again, he fights the urge to rub his eyes in astonishment, "Pooh's Flip-flops?!" he squeaks, bewildered.

"Hey!" her eyes dart forward, index finger waves in warning, "Winnie the Pooh _totally_ gets it! And so does Piglet!"

Ryan groans.

Beckett's lips purse in annoyance.

Flip.

Flip flip flip.

"Oh, and let's not even _mention_ the nail-polish!" Espo's growl follows immediately.

Wait, nail polish? What nail-polish?

Soon enough, he focuses on her little dancing-toes, and…

HOLY SHIT!

There's just no way!

Each insanely adorable toe is colored with an ugly yellow-pink nail-polish, little Pooh's stickers glued to Beckett's perfectly former clean nails.

This is some kind of insane dream, right? It has to be!

"Beckett," Castle comments slowly, his palm scrubs his face in an almost desperate manner. Wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up! "When I suggested giving up the stilettos for something more comfortable, I wasn't exactly referring to…this." He gulps.

"Oh, c'mon, Castle," she smiles that devilish grin again, "You're the one who rattled non-stop about how I should pay more attention to my own self-comfort. And what's states more comfort than little Piglet?"

Uh, how about everything, _ever_?!

"And besides, that could be that precinct new start-up! 'Cops with Flip-flops'!"

Esposito and Ryan exchange horrified looks, and they're out of eye-sight in less than a second.

Castle holds back an eye-roll.

"Oh, they're just so comfy!" she keeps praising her new fashion-screaming footwear, "Can you imagine, chasing suspects with those? No more back-pangs! Our clearance-rate's going to break the record!"

"Chasing suspects?" he mutters helplessly, "Or radioactively blind them to death?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he chirps, as the Captain's door opens, an unreadable expression on her face, it takes her about a second to spot her top-detective's very colorful feet. Her eyes narrow, "My office, NOW." She commends, the door slams shut.

Castle sighs as Kate rises up, entering the captain's office, completely oblivious to the fact that each detective's eyes are fixed on her very unusual appearance, some chuckles and muffled sounds can be heard around the hallway.

Great, just great.

The blinds close almost immediately, and Castle find it hard to assemble the quiet argument into clear words, it seems like an eternity in there. Is Beckett in trouble? He surely hopes not! Hell, he hopes _he_ isn't! he should have guessed she'll take him by his offer.

As the door opens again, he's puzzled to see the look on Beckett's face, if possible, is ever more gleefully satisfied.

Flip. Flip flip.

What is going on?...

His eyes focus on Beckett's lower body, and he feels like chocking.

Both Beckett and Captain Gates stand there, smiling at each other, exchanging words; Beckett's legs are still painted in pink-and-yellow dazzling nail-polish, and Castle practically spits out his coffee once he notices Gate's feet. Her very exposed feet.

Her toes are painted in clear-green nail-polish, and to her legs are dark-coral Flip-flops. He believes he see Master Splinter's mousey features mocking him mercilessly.

The Ninja Turtles.

Gates is wearing the Ninja-Turtles Flip-flops.

A silent plea leaves Castle's mouth- "Ryan! Espo! HELP!"

* * *

**Thanks to Adidush for pushing me to just roll with this weird idea:)**


End file.
